


Danganronpa Forbiden Fruit

by PixelPrincessFluffy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Another really stupid crossover, Deliberate Badfic, Do Not Want, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, It gets weirder, Mary Sue, Meta, Meta Humor, Monokuma is gay, Multi, Parody, Poorly written non-con, References to My Immortal, Replacement Scrappy, Strong Language, The sequel is never as good as the first, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPrincessFluffy/pseuds/PixelPrincessFluffy
Summary: The sequel to Danganronpa Immortal that literally nobody asked for. Now with 20% more meta humor and stupidity. Prepz stup flamin da story ok.





	1. Evnagleliana

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on DeviantArt in 2018. I tried writing this ages before but couldn't finish it because it felt dull, so I added some more snarkiness and meta humor. I know Evangeliana probably can't live up to Burgundy, but hey, she's trying her best.
> 
> I also dedicate this fic to my ex-best friend. Without them, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Even if they're too woke for their own good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burgundy Twi'light Evangeliana Alaina Taylor 2.0 is introduced. God help us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NON-PARODY AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a parody of the somewhat infamous Twilight fanfic "Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Edward Cullen by BeckyMac666 and the hit visual novel series "Danganronpa." This is not how I write in real life (hopefully) and any OOCness, plot holes, and other general idiocy is purely intentional. Since this fic will be based more on Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair than the first game, there will most likely be major spoilers for this game in this parody. Maybe. I dunno. Anyways, on with the stupidity.**

AN hey guys this is the new improved verson of my story, hope its better this time! btw i am young and have dyslexia i find spellin hard but its meant2 be unformal ok ! no critisism pls! tis story goes out 2 my bf chris(kisses!) amd my besfreind Julie LOVE YA GRRRL! GUNDAM IS OUR GODD!(we wanna SEX him gud!) love &blood jessi chan! xxx x x xx

UPDATE: I have a proofreader and I have cleaned up the spelling and grammer on this chaptor a hell of a lot as you will see (thank u carrie!) i will be imrpoving the next chaptors soon.

Evnagleliana

Hey, my names Evangeliana Jeccisa Honda (but everyone calls me Liana or just plain Liaa). I am a 16 year old girl and I live in Towa City, Japan! My hair is long and dark like midnight and skims to my waist like a deep night sky. My eyes are deep forgetminot blue and my delicate fentures are lilly white and pure as the winter snow in moonlight. I've been told by loads of sleazy, ugly, guys that I'm real pretty and look like a shsl model or a shsl bunny girl (some of the guys who like me are really old and try to make opt with me its disgusting and weird!) but basically a lot of the girls I meet tell a different story. They say I'm too ivory white and ethereal and too skinny and that I look anorexic which i don't care about, but I think its seriously disrespectful to people with REAL eating disorders (btw i'm so totally not anorexic! I eat loads I just never gain weight and I'm not thin enough to be anorexic anyways, I think they were just being BIATCHES especially this one ratty brain called Chiaki Nanami who I hope freaking DIES in PAIN with SHIT ON HER FACE! Sorry, I'm not really such a batch but she is SO horrible if you met her you'd think the same cuz she gets in the way of my hawt komahina!)

Anyways I am quite tall and slim and but with really big boobs that I used to HATE because they look noticeable on my slender body and draw to much attention but now i like them and don't care who stares at me which is why I always dress like a 3 dollar harlot! I have a lip ring and recently put burgundy and indigo and magenta streaks in my long dark black hair. I smell like motor oil and confidence. I wear mostly black and hot pink, deep purple and neon blue and listen to COOL music like Fear and Loathing is Las Vegas and Despayer Goffik Bullet 11037!

It is my first day at school in towa city in the reserve course as I just moved here to live with new foster parents Taichi and Hiroko. They are nice and all very hole some sweet people but it is not like having a real family. I've been hurt to many times to let people close to me and I don't talk to them very much but I’m only going to tell you all of this instead of show it. My real mom died when I was born and I never knew my real dad. I sometimes wonder what he is like and if I will ever get to met him. Taichi gave me a ride to school and I smiled faintly as he wished me good luck and I got out of the car and went into the school. Loads of people freaking stared at me as I walked down the hall. I was wearing tight black leather pants with silver chains at the waste and a pink fishnet-like top and you could see my black lacy bra through it so obviously people where going to stare. I ignored whispers and the big pink cheerleader imbosils pointing at me. I was used to it and I paid no at-tension to the guys asking desperately for my number(like hell I'd even LOOK at the horny little donkeys!) and told a ditsy blond traditional dancer called Saionji to STFU(!) when she called me a freak! Next time she tries anything I'll hit her in the eye cause NO ONE messes with me nemore! My first day I was relay board, I sat gazing out of the window into the gray cloud-embittered sky for most of the morning, My teachers all looked at me disprovable but said nothing cause they probably new I was a foster kid and a Gothic and didn't want to upset me in case I cut them up as they slept. plus one of my teachers was drunk off his ass and wasn’t paying attention ,.

My ears are pierced four times, I have a tattoo of a scorpion(like S my birth-sign!) on my ankle and a Gothic cross on my shoulder, and on my hand i have a weird birthmark in the shape of a lighting bolt across a gas mask that I've had all my life. Your probably wandering why I'm bothering to tell you this, well I tell you now I am no ordinary sixteen year old girl. I have a secret, a dark and forbidden secret witch I am only just beginning to understand. When I sleep I hear whispers in another language along with goofy music and even though I understand them at the time, when I wake up i can't remember it! I also see weird faces in my dreams that fade to nothingness when I open my eyes and I swear out the corner of my eye my birthmark glows shocking bright red and gets relay hot sometimes but when I look properly it is back to normal boarding scar-color! I am really gracefull like the running anti-lopes when I run very fast and am stronger and faster than most people. I used to just think i was relay athletic but now I'm not so sure, I think there might be something else at work, something so much more mysterious and eeire. The truth hovers so softly on the brink of my memory sometimes but if only i could remember the weird things that clung to the edge of my mind as I slept!

At lunch I sat alone in the corner and scanned the cafeteria quietly with my eyes smoldering dark blue beheath my long black lashes and my slim thighs curled under me. It was the n I noticed an unbelievably jaw-droopingly hawt HAWT HAAAAAAAAWT dude with tusseted blackey-grey hair, stormy eyes like a thick depressed fog that he was wearing red contact lenses on and pale sexy features. He was tall and mussel and looked like he was wearing eyeliner and my body got hot and cold all at once as I looked at him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko. I'd never felt this way about anyone before and I'd totally never felt this weird feeling that I'd met someone before but I had no idea where and i knew it was impassible because I'd freaking remember someone THAT hawt! A girl sat next to him with long blonde hair with her arms dripped over him like a freaking flesh-eating plant so i thought well whatevah, hes taken. She wasn't nearly as hawt as he was, she wasn't ugly though. I figured I was maybe prettier then her. I never really saw myself as beautiful but i'd guessed from thinks others had said, plus this girl wasn't great looking but anyways I'd never try to pilch with another girls' BF cause thats just low. So I got up to leave the hall thinking I'd go and smoke some bald drugs that i got from this weird guy with dreadlocks in the locker room while no one was there. As I waked over to he exit I couldn't help but notice the hawt pale guys musky eyes as they met mine. I locked away hurriedly. I smocked dope in the locker room for a bit then I wondered to my next class. I bumped into someone in the corridor and my bocks fell everywhere! FRICK! FRICK! FRIIIICKK!

"WTF!" I screamed loudly, "watch where your FREAKING going you asshole!" (i have anger problems)

"I'm so so sorry" he said in a voice like wet heaven "please forgive me my lady"

It was the hawt pale guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa belongs to Kazutaka Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft  
> Forbiden Fruit belongs to BeckyMac666 who may or may not be Tara in disguise  
> Evangeliana belongs to me


	2. Gundam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeliana meets the man of her dreams or some crap like that. Things don't go as well as she planned, I guess.

Chapter 2

AN - KYLE or watever ur name is thanx 4 the LAME reviw. u totall D*** no one is MAKIN u reed this fic if you dont like it then leave.

Clestal lubricate and jamie m - thanx for the advice on my character but shes not a marysue, she's not "perfect" look she has anger problems and she looks the way she does 4 a reason i will explain it as the story goes on except i wont.

Gundam

The anger faded form my sapphire eyes

"whatevah" i said sweatily "I didnt mean to yell and to be ride"

"thou are too beuatiful for that" he said, and for once I didnt feel like cockdropping the guy for paying me a compilement, instead I just smiled.

"I'm Gudnam Tanaka" he mermered "who are thee?"

"Envagneliana Honda but you can call me Liana or mabye Liaa" i said feeling shy at the way he was looking at me. I had seen THAT look in so many male eyes but never quite as intense or sexy! His eyes burned like hot grey smoke like ash from a burning volcano, so magical.

"thou reminds me of bygone times" he said, carefully retching out a shaking hand and brushing my cheek "thy face is like an old painting, thou is exceptional""

"your not so shanky yourself but i couldn't help noticing you have a fricking GF, you ass! I saw u with her in the cafeteria!" I notched his hand hard with my long black nails.

"thee DID notice me then?" he purred with a sly grin. I was up against the wall with his face right close to me now. He wanted to sex me I could tell, and suddenly he was kissing me! I felt like my slim legs would break in half and my heart expanded like a big balloon. I fell his hand sliding softly down my neck an underneath my top. He stoked my breasts for a few minutes and his man-carrot standing in action and hard as a rock against my legs. And then he ripped my top and pulled it of me and doped it on the floor. We made out for 10 minutes and nobody noticed us for som reson and then he tried to take of my bra but I pushed him away suddenly thinking WTF Liaa are you just gonna let this total stranger take your cloths off in school where anyone could see you? I'd never let a guy kiss me before or touch me and suddenly I was letting this cheating sicko with a FRICKIN GF grope me just cause he was uber hawt with sexoy hair and cold as death! I was acting like a biatch and a slut and I was suddenly very ashamed of my actions.

-BASTARD! Never touch me again!" i gapsed

"If thou thinks thou can keep thou hands of me!" he answered all smug, and I couldn't believe how he made me feel so angry and so aroosed at the same time. At that moment I'd never HATED anyboy more in my whole life and the worst part of it was he was SO FREAKIN HAWT I was totally creaming my panties and he NEW it, this was horible especialy bcuz i hate it when guyz perv on me but now i waz doin it! I felt disguised with myself and turned to leave but i noticed that his hampsters where pooling on my panties! I got sooooo mad and through them at gudnam and turned to leave.

"Wait! I need to speck to thee! I no your secret liaa"he said in a quiet voce gassing into my eyes "your one of my kind. who made thee ?are you part of a coven or on thou own?

"what-is said sharply -dude your insane! And you freakin SMELL! (he didnt really smell but I didnt no what else to say!)

"thy a DRAK LORD lia! a DARK LORD! BUT WHY CAN'T I READ THOU MIND? I THOUGHT SONIA WAS THE ONLY ONE BUT HERE THOU ARE! WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEEEEAN!"

He punched the wall with his buckly bandaged fist and shouted suddenly furious and his eyes flickered red even tho one of them was already red. Some guy across the hall yelled about panching walls and school enfironments. I schlepped him hard across the face and tried to leave but he caught my waste and as I struggled and tried to hit him again his hampsters caught my hand in mid air and he hammed me against the wall where his hand had already made a huge dint in the wall. His face was blunt and right heavy in mine. My knee came up hard against his massive throbbing gigglestick between his legs and he drubbed over in pan. I broke free and goaded my books and started rugging away to math, but gundam hand finished with me.

"LIAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed after me tearing his shrit and scraf of himself in fury and throwing it over my eyes. I lost my sight and was behind me breathing into my ears.

"i'm sorry liaa" he wimpered sadly picking me up off the floor and gazing mutely into my eyes "i didnt mean to rut thee! I'm so contemptuos! I APOLOGIZE! THIS IS JUST SO WEIRD!"

"YOUR so frickin weird you mean!" I snaped whitely as he lay on the floor so hawt and crying with his shirt off with his pippling body wile his hamsters confronted him. I wanted to forgive him for calling me a dark lord (DARK LORD! I'd heard that one before from preppy losers asking if I sleep in a coffin and suck blood like LETSAT just cause I like eyeliner and listen to Linken Park and read My Immortal)and making fun of me and trying to force me against the wall and maybe plunder my crevises but i didnt. I left him crying on the floor with his hamsters and went to find my class. As I entered math class i suddenly droped my bocks again as a flashing pain burned in my left hand as my brithmark glinted pink for a second (NO JOKE!) then I fell over. The pain was suddenly gone and some weirdo blond baby gangsta freak called Kuzuryuu was helping me up and staring at me like a pervo degenerate rapist. I kicked him in the sholder (kung fu babie!)as he gazed longingly after me. In his frickin dreams. I sat down at the back of the class unable to think about anythin but my weird enconter with gundam tanaka, wondering what it all could mean.

AN what do u think PLEASE R n R?.BIG SHoutout 2 my friend stephanie gud luk for 2moro!)did u see i put the man-carrot thing in!) LMAO! Also love 2 julie & jani(and chrisibaby of corse!) LOVE U GUYZ SO MUCH!X X X jessi chan x x


	3. Uncle Haiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one contains some sexual violence. But of course it's done in a narmy manner typical of badfics. Also I think Haiji Towa deserves his own Mature Content filter for how sickening he is.

Chapter 3

AN - hi guys hope u like this one im quite proud of it! thanx for the suport from my frends love u girls!glad u like it! oh an KYLE ur so dumb of course liaa didnt go to math in only her bra shes not a total ditz! one more time...DONT READ IF U DNT LIKE IT!NO frickin flames what is the POINT of flamin ppl there is NO POINT so f off!

Uncle Haiji

I sa t alone watching gRAVE ov das fiyreflis at taichi and hirokos house. I couldnt stop thinking about my encounter with Gudnam Tanaka earlier that day. He was so beuatifull and sexoy with such amazing hair and eyes I could hardly believe he had notice someone like me! But I was angry at how he had made me feel, how I'd burnt like crimson hot flame wean he touched me and how he'd not listened to me when id' told him to fring off, and how he dared to touch me at all when he had a GF anyways, even if she was a mean girl with an ugly heart and not that hawt, and how his hamstars went into my panties. But nomatter how much I try to hate him, I simply couldn't. Suddenly the phone range

"hello "

"hey, is that evnagaliana?"

"yah who is this?" I aksed.

"its Kazooichi soda from your class! I was wondering if your wanted to go to Tatty Typhone with me too morrow night maybe? Theres a party on the beech with whole crowd of us going and I thought you seemed relay nice so I thought maybe youd want to me my date please? –

"arent you the guy who hangs out with all the pathetic bombos and stuff?" I asked

"you mean sonia and saionji's gang? Sometimes I guess but theyr'e way shallow and not as hot as you. And they can be mean sometimes.-"

"then why do hang out white them then you shallow CREEP! and why are you askin me out when you harely no me soda! Cos u think im' hot? Why cant you see your just as shallow if you want to date someone just cost of what they look like even tho i only want 2 date gudnam bcuz hes uber hawt - I'm not THAT pretty anyways! And even if i was, I'm SO screwed up in the bran you cant even imagine! u would no want to date me if you new how screwed up I was!"

"I would, lia, beleive me I would! Your so beautiful you cant even imagine. Your so pretty people lose there minds when your around and forget there names and forget to brethe and start to believe in hope! How can't you have noticed that? And I don't CARE how screwed up you are! It only maked you more interesting! Your cool and different and you are honest about stuff! you are right to be angry with me. I'm sorry for benign shallow and dumb just give me a chance to show you how much I care, please? "

"well...ok maybe ill go along if I dont have anything else to do" i said, not believing a word he said about how pretty i was.

"thank you evnagalgiana thank you so much!" he sounded so happy I couldnt help but smile as I put the phone down but my smile faded as I return to my thoughts. Kazooichi Soda was kinda cute and seemed like an ok guy but he was nothing next to Gudnam Tanaka even tho i had just finisehd ranting about dating ppls just cuz of waht they look like. Even though I was anger with gundam than I have ever been with anyone in my life and part of me wanted to chop his head off with a sore, a part of my soul would all ways remain in that coridoor where we had kissed so hard and passionably. I creamed myself. My heart had soared that day like never before, and i new that no one else would ever make me feel like that again, then I thought how he was a cheater and a bastard and my face burnt with shame. I couldn't beleive I had behaved like such a hore. I was scared of the affect he had on me.

"bye liaa! We'll be back on Thursday ok?" hirko put her head rind the door suddenly

"Ok then, have fun" I wispered clammily..taichi and hiroko where going to a anime convention for a few day.

"you look so pretty" she says, smiling -your the prettiest gril i've ever seen!"

"omg whatever" I reply. I hated it wen people say that. I pulled my black hair over my face. I was wearin a short hot pink dress cut low with black lace frills at the bottom and black lace stocking.

"taichis brother haiji will be looking after you wile where gone you'll be ok when where gone wont you liaa? I hate to leaven you alone like this!"

"i don't need a freakin babysiter u no!" i was so embarasing, I could look after myself!  
Hiroko smiles and leaves the house.

"greeting e;nalgianga my names uncle haiji" said uncle haiji, he came in threw the door he was fat and ugly with ugly balk hair and one of his arms was missin and in a cast

"Hey - i said

"your the orphan arent you" he says "is it true you kiled your mother when she gave birth to you?"

"Wat!" I cry, my eyes filling with tears

"your an evil bich arent u? Go outsite and wash my motorbike" he shouts angerly

I stood up and left to wash his motorbike. I got soap and a bucket, afraid of what he would do if I refuzed. I went outside and started to wash hush bike it was a black wasabi. He came outside and wached me and I new he was waching me! After a minite he came over and hit me hard across the face

"wft!" i shouted

He poored the bucket of water all over me and hit me again,. I was wet and crying and he started to rip my dress and bra of me and rip my clothes. He touched my naked breats and I try to push him off me I screamed at him to stop but he did'nt. He bent me over the seet of his motorbike and spanked me on the ass for half an hour then he pulled my panties down and started to rape me!

"stop raping me!" I cry but he didnt stop! The pain was terrible even tough his manhood was small and he had on arm. I cryed and cryed but he didnt stop for hours which somehow noone herd even tho we were outsid and when he finally stopped he left me on the floor and spat in my face and left me there. I pulled on my clothes and cryed madly and ran off into the seething darkness of the midnight street. I ran and ran un till I came to some woods and then I fell down in the woods and cryed.

Suddenly a blast of white light exploded in head and my mark on my hand burned like a flame. I closed my eyes and saw the face of a tall white man looking over me with no expression, his eyes were shining grey and his face glimmered cold and bright as the moon,. I fell back from the brightness of his body, his hair was white as snow,.

"evangeliana?" he whisperd in a voice softer than clouds -my daughter?-

"omg" I whisperd as my mind went blank and the world went dark.


	4. Titty typhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi tries to be a good companion but Elvanalgiana is too wrapped up in the goth freak who tried to assault her with his hamsters. Also Ibuki, Peko, and Mikan show up or something.

Chapter 4

AN = No flames pls, theres no point!if u dnt like my story dnt read it, its as simple as that! btw evangeliana is NOT marisue be cause look she is NOT perfect and not everyone in the stiry likes her! she has problems and she has flaws and shes UNHAPPY would u like her life?i no i wouldnt, its totally tragic and horible. u flamers arent even makin sense1

Titty typhoon

I sat quitely outside of titty typhoon apart form the party that was going on inside. Kazooichi Soda was following me round like a pulpy and he was so borin! None of the things he had to say were interesting but I was nice to him because he wasnt a bad guy. My thoughts were elsewhere - i could'nt stop thinking about the events of last night, when uncle haiji had raped me and I had had my scary vision in the forest and a tall p[ale guy in my mind had cale me his daughter. I didnt understand any of I felt so so awful that I had been rapped by that hideous pervy SICKO when I had bin saving myself for the right guy and for marriage and my virginity was torn from my grasp by that twisted guy, it was so crule and unfair, it made me want to cry

"omg SODA watt are you doing talkin to HER?" I turned round and saw four nasty faces learing at us. It was the supper dooper hugh skoolers I had seen in the cafetearia, and one of them was the girl dateing Gudnam Takana, the blond hare girl who was standing at the back looking moody but not saying anything

"Stop being mean Saionji" soda said angerly "liaas' awesome and if you can't see that its just you bein blind and shallow and stupid like your all ways are"

"yah I mean look at her clothes, she looks like a stupid goth biaach with her slutty top and short skirt and fithnet tights is she a SHSL RAT HOOKER or what?" Saionji screamed. She was realy ugly when she shouted even though she was technology a hot chick even tho she lookd like she waz 8 yrs old and was dressed in a tight orange kamono.

"you no what Saionji, you and YOur frends are SO shallow and YOU are the real slut! you and sonia and owari and koizumi may were short skirts and low cut tops an stuff but that doesnt maek u beautiful! Its watt underneath that counts!" soda shouted

"yah, speakin of witch" said a sly ginger girl in the gang who was called koizumi, pointing at me "watts with her breasts, they are huge, I bet they are fake!- she laughed and her friends all laughed too even sonia and owari who had been quiet until then.

I got up and pushed past them and ran away into the darkness. I cold hear them all laughing at me and i felt so embarrased I was relay sensitive about the waste I looked I hated the fact that it made all girls hate me and all guys stare at me, I would have given anything to be ugly or just inviable. I wasnt stuck up and didnt think I was beta than anyone else because of how I looked I just wanted people to treat me like a normal person! I could'nt help being slim and dark hared with relay big boobs it wasnt my fault I hadnt done anything wrong!

-are u ok?" said someone from beside me

"who arr you?" i asked. 3 realy pretty goth girls were standing there smilin at me and I smiled back

-we are ibooki, soomeeki and pakoyama" they said smiling "you seem cool, do you want to be our freinds?"

"ya of course, i'm just a bit meloncolly cause those horrible bimbos were bein mean jerks and saying my boobs were fake" i said

"omg, u mean saionji and sonias gang? They hate us too because we dont care what they think" said ibooki "they are just jealous cause youre the prettiest girl in the school now and theyre all plain next to you but we dont care about stuff like that, we only care about peoples personalities which you obliviously dont have"

"cool" I said, and we talked for hours

I talked to ibooki, pekoyama and soomeeki for hours and they were so cool. I'd never had proper freinds before who didnt care watt i looked like or where I came from they just liked me for me, and I liked them cause they were uber cool and we had loads of stuff in common even tho im not going to show it! But after a while they all went home and I stayed on the beech. It was getting late but I didnt want to go home to uncle haiji in case he raped me on his car again. Soddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"well liaa, thou seem to be causing quite a stir at school" his voice was smooth and sexoy and from another time. Gundam.

"what do you mean!" I demanded

"basically every gay at school wants to have sex with thee, which meens u can chang pppls sexalities i gess, and every girl wants to eat thee alive for it, hows that for causing a stir my lady?" he smiled and kissed my neck.

"shut up jerk! Btw I met youre girlfriend before, sonia I think her name is! I dont like her or anything, but how the hell can u cheat on her like that and kiss me how u did? Its sick ur a cheatin bastard and i should tell everyone. Ibooki told me you and sonia are like the schools shsl golden couple or something, watt would happen if I told ppl how you had acted in that corridoor with me?"

"OMG SWEET LADY! THY MUST NOT TELL ANYONE! " he screamed "it was a moment of madness thats all! Im so so sorry for watt happened,i hope thine can forgive me, but ive promised myself to sonia and thats just how it is, no matter how much thou intrests me"

"fine, then stay away from me " I shouted as I left to go home but he followed me and grabbed me and pushed me down on the grind. I was burning with anger and fury but I wanted him so deafly i didnt even try to resist him. He new how much i wanted him and it drove me mad. He put his hands inside my panties and i gasped. I was soddenly desperate to sex with him even tho i was rapped by uncle haiji less than a day ago and i tore my clothes off and i was in my underwear. I took off my bra and showed him my naked heaving beasts. His hamsters jumps out of his scarf and landed on my breats.

"have sex with me now gundam " I whispered

" i cant " he said, although his body was on top of mine and his fingers touched my nipples

"please, i'm begging you" I said, hating myself for being such a dirty hore but unable to control my burning desire

-NOOOO!" he shouted and ran away crying.

I put my clothes back on slowly feeling so ashamed and embarased i could hardly move. I could'nt beleive i had begged him to do sex on me and even worse he had said no! It’s not like he had a girlfriend or anything! I went home and uncle haiji made me cook his dinner and suck his cock while he ate his food and then he raped me and hit me with a shoe all night and i didnt even complaincos i felt like i deserved it for being such a horrible slut even though it made me want to die inside. Uncle haiji finally left me alone and I thought about killing myself as i cryed and cryed as i fell slowly into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's some drama going on behind the production. How will the boss handle this one?

“For the last time, Haiji, we are not giving you any sort of payment!”

The young woman known only as Fluffy, President and Founder of Hope’s Peak Studios and director of Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Gundam Tanaka, was not in a good mood. Currently, she was arguing with a man with long, disheveled black hair and one arm in a cast, and she was on the verge of losing her patience.

“You’re seriously expecting me to act in this stupid movie without earning even a little bit of money?” Haiji questioned.

“Duh! That’s what community service is!” Fluffy reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out a file, which she opened and skimmed through. “And considering your crimes in the past, you have a lot of community service to complete.” Haiji shook his head.

“I still don’t see how acting in a movie based on some delusional - though probably still hot as hell - teenage girl’s fanfiction really counts as community service. Can’t I do something normal like volunteer at an animal shelter or scrub all the floors in the building, or maybe I could tutor some kindergar-” Haiji was suddenly cut off by a gun that Fluffy was holding to his forehead. Where she got the gun, nobody would ever know.

“Do you really want me to get McCree and Yusuke to kick your ass again?” Fluffy asked in a deadpan tone. Haiji’s expression turned into one of horror as remembered the last time he was brutally beaten down by the experienced bounty hunter and the young Phantom Thief, along with a blue-haired swordsman whose name he couldn’t remember. Dejected, Haiji sighed and averted his gaze to the ground.

“No…”

“Good. Now shoo.” Fluffy motioned for Haiji to get the hell out of her office, which he did as she put the gun back into wherever she got it from. “Okay, who’s next?” She looked up and immediately smiled when she saw Gundham Tanaka, the deuteragonist of her film. Fluffy clicked her tongue as she made finger guns and winked at Gundham. “Ey there, Gundy! How is my leading guy doing on this fine day?” The tall, pale boy scowled at her.

“First of all, you shall not refer to me as ‘Gundy,’ nor shall you speak to me so casually! For I am Gundham Tanaka, tamer of beasts and Supreme Overlord of-”

“Yeah yeah, just cut to the chase and tell me what you need,” Fluffy cut him off and started to scribble in a notebook. “And make it snappy, no fancy linguistics of yours, I ain’t got all day.”

“I quit.”

Silence.

Fluffy’s eyes widened in horror as the pencil slipped out of her fingers and landed silently on her notebook.

“W-what did you… just say?”

“These filming sessions you are forcing me and my underlings to partake in have exasperated me to no end. The scripts emit a dark, overbearing power I have not felt since the day I tamed a feral honey badger that found its way into my home. Having to engage in scenes of romance with a scantily clad succubus is outright humiliating! And Sonia… if I had a heart, it would break knowing that I have betrayed my Dark Queen by attempting to have intercourse with the succubus. Therefore, I have decided that I cannot continue with this nonsense any longer and must quit before this power overtakes me!”

Fluffy facepalmed and sighed.

“We’ve been over this several times, Gundham. You are not ‘cheating on Sonia’ by playing Evangeliana’s love interest. That’s the whole point of acting. Was Leon cheating on Sayaka when he had all that fake sex with ‘Burgundy’ during Danganronpa Immortal? No, no he wasn’t. Now, you’re one of our leading players, and if we lose you then our entire film is in jeopar-” Gundham slammed his hands on the desk and growled angrily at Fluffy, causing her to shudder. His four hamsters crawled out his scarf and perched themselves on his shoulders, and also scowled at Fluffy.

“I am the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice and tamer of the most ferocious beasts! I have more important tasks to accomplish than completing this silly movie of yours!” 

“B-but nobody in your class is gothic or dark or mysterious enough for the role!” Fluffy managed to get out as she quaked under Gundham’s terrifying gaze.

“That is your problem to agonize about, not mine.” Gundham turned away and stormed out of the office, ignoring all of Fluffy’s protests (and she swore one of his hamsters was giving her the finger…). The door slammed behind him, and Fluffy laid her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

“I need a friggin’ drink…” She sighed again and ran her fingers through her brown hair, messing up her ponytail. Normally she would ask the studio's barista for some coffee but she was on her break right now, which sucked because Fluffy couldn't function without some kind of caffeine. “What am I gonna do? We’re only halfway through this movie and I have no idea who to recast Edward Cullen as...” Suddenly, Fluffy got an idea.

An awful idea.

Rummaging through her desk drawer, Fluffy pulled out an iPhone, dialed a number, and held it up to her ear, waiting in anticipation as it rang. Finally, somebody answered and Fluffy grinned cheekily.

"We're gonna need some backup."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been slightly edited from the original version.


	6. Intermission Part 2 and The talent contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has also been edited from the original posting, at least the intermission part.

The young woman known only as Fluffy, President and Founder of Hope’s Peak Studios and director of Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Gundam Tanaka, was in a slightly better mood than before. Currently she was in a private meeting with the potential replacement actor for her film: Airou Himura, the Ultimate Model. Fluffy blinked slowly and tilted her head at the teenage boy, carefully examining his features. Slick black hair, piercing red eyes, pale skin (hadn’t this boy ever heard of sunlight?), a bit on the pretty boy side but at least he had a taste for gothic fashion…

Yes, he would be perfect. 

Airou’s eyes narrowed at his potential new boss, his hands impatiently shifting in his lap. He briefly averted his gaze to the large, red-and-white wolf-like creature laying on the floor behind the desk. Airou could’ve sworn that the creature was glaring at him maliciously. He looked back at Fluffy and focused on her steady gaze. Just what on earth was going on in that girl’s head? The two youths stared at each other, not knowing who would be the first to break the silence.

It was Airou.

“Care to remind me exactly why you need me again? And would you mind explaining to me exactly why you sent your... your _dogs_ to attack me, chloroform me, stuff me in a burlap sack, and drag me all the way back to your office?” Fluffy leaned slightly forward on the desk and rested her chin on her tented fingers, her eyes never losing contact with Airou’s.

“Our studio is in dire need of funds at the moment,” Fluffy explained. “And we need to keep making crappy-ass movies like these if I’m to provide the other Ultimates with work and a place to stay. That’s just the sad reality right now. And since Gundham is pretty much AWOL at the moment, we’re going to need someone to replace him as the deuteragonist. And that’s where you come in.” The brown-haired girl sat up slightly. "As for why I sent Glockenspiel and Johnny Yong Bosch the Second to bring you here, it was pretty much the only option I had. Your boss, quite frankly, is a bitch lasagna. And also kind of dead." Airou smirked at the older girl. Fluffy was somewhat taken aback at how calm he was acting at the moment, especially since she had just insulted the fashion model's boss and outright told him his boss was dead.

“And you absolutely cannot hire Tanaka-kun back? Pathetic. And you call yourself the president of Hope’s Peak Studios?” Airou smirked. The wolf-like creature suddenly sat up and growled at Airou, who gasped slightly but tried to maintain his composure.

“My dog does not appreciate backsass from clients. I’d watch your mouth if I were you, boy,” Fluffy warned, pointing at Airou.

_‘Boy’? I can’t possibly be more than two or three years younger than you._

“I’m going to give it to you straight. I don’t like you. Well, maybe about 10% of my feelings about you is sympathy. But for the most part, I don’t like you. However, you’re pretty much the only one here who is capable of taking over Gundham’s role since none of his classmates are qualified and all the boys of Class 78 are still traumatized from the last movie we filmed. In all honesty, you should consider yourself grateful that I have any sort of confidence in you.”

“Tch. You have quite the mouth, boss,” Airou snarked. “And if I refuse?” Fluffy glared at Airou and sat up straight.

“You know damn well what will happen to you if you refuse, Airou Himura. And I’m not referring to you being homeless or unemployed.” Airou would never admit it, but Fluffy could’ve sworn she saw a tint of worry in his eyes. “So you do know what will happen to you. And I suppose I know my answer.” Fluffy gave a slight nod. "With all due respect, Mr. Himura, you should consider yourself lucky that I treat my employees with respect and dignity unlike your jackass boss." She extended her arm over the desk, and Airou tightly gripped Fluffy’s hand with his own and gave it a firm shake. “Looks like we have a deal. Excellent.” Her serious demeanor suddenly dropped and was replaced by a cheerful grin. “And just in time, too! We’re just about to start the filming of the talent show!”

_God, what have I gotten myself into?_

 

**Due to some unforeseen circumstances, the title of this film will be changed to Forbiden Fruit: The Tempation of Airou Himura. We apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.**

 

Chapter 5

AN - can i have some reveiws pls

The talent contest

It was a week later and I felt like I was slowly dying inside. My life had crumbled into pieces and I was alone in the horrible darkness of my mind. the four bambos had folowed me a round school and been mean to me for the last week making fun of my clothes and my burgundy streaked black hair and saying i was too slim and that i had boobs like a shsl pron star. It relay upset me. and also uncle haiji had taken my clothed off and rapped me loads of times last week and even though taichi and hiroko were back home now every time they went out to different places they left me with him and he hit me and made me sleep with was so horrible I wanted to die every time it happened and for some reason i never thot to call the police about it. Gundam Tankana stared at me whenever he saw me at school but i just anchored him and pretended he wasnt there mostly bcuz he got all weird after he tried to sex me he changed his nam 2 Airou Himura an he was les musscle then be4 but he was tall an had lang silky balk hare kinda like mine and it was in aponytale, piercing red eyes like blood an he waznt weraing contacts this tiem, a blakc tuxado with a red die (geddit die cuz im goffik and i liek death lol?) an a tiney black top hat with red lase

“Okay, what the hell is this?” “Evangeliana” asked, in a voice that was higher-pitched and less “emo” than before. “Is this how we’re seriously gonna justify the other guy looking totally different? I mean, I knew that this crap made no sense before but this is kinda pushing-”

“Just stick to the goddamn script, Natsumi!” Fluffy called out from behind the camera.

“Fine,” Natsumi huffed before muttering “jackass” under her breath.

i was so embaresed about watt had hapenned and I hated him for the way he made me feel and the fact that he was a cheater and an ass. I would probably have ended my life that week if it hadnt been for my lovley new freinds pakoyoma soomeeki and ibooki, who were all totally cool and helped me fight off the evil shsl chearleaders - i hadnt told my freinds aboit uncle haiji and aori even tho they could help me arest my uncle 4 being a ropeist but it was nice to have some peopel who liked me anyways. I sat in the cafeteira with them at lunch

"hey liana are you doing the talent contest tonite?" soomikee asked me

"no way im not good enough!" i said shyly

"omfg are you kidding! yor a AMAZIN singer your the best iv'e ever heard even tho weve never heard u sing before, no joke!" shouted Pekoyama

"thank you but your just being nice, im' not THAT good an even if i was i wouldn't perform. I mean i hardly want to contract more attension to myself than i already have, the whole school is all ready talking about me saying watt a freak i am. I just wanna be an average person"

"come on liaa you HAVE to do it!" ibukee said, "saionji and sonia and the shsl chearleaders win every time with there dumb dance routine it is so annoying, they arent even talented even tho this entire fakking school is aboot talent someone needs to teach them a lesson hun!"

"I dunno maybe" I pimpled mutely but I had no intension of actually doin it.

Later on me and my freinds sat in the crowd and wached the contest. The shsl chearleaders did there dance ruotine and they werent that awesome, they were just wearing slutty cloths so all the guys could stare at them and cause they were popular no one was allowed to say they sucked. At the end sonia ran into airous arms and I felt flames of jelusy burning up inside me. they kissed for a long time and although he looked at me the whole time i still wanted to cry and scream.

The principal caked up on the stage and said

"and now for our final act...evangeliana jeccisa honda!" everyone looked at me and I was shocked

"omfg who put my fringing name down for this!" I screamed

"who knows girl just get up there !" peko pushed me towards the stage and I went up there.

I sang absolute hope birthday (punkrock verson so it wasnt sappy and lame or anythin!0 and everyone watched me. I was embarased at first but everyone semed to be enjoying themselves (exept the shsl chearleaders who looked totally mad!LOL) so I sang louder and louder and my voice soared higher than ever was like magic. I was waering a pink lacy top cut low enough that you could see my bra even tho i hated the shsl chearlarders for waring slutty cloths and a black skirt and purple fishnets and spiky black heels. the song finished and everyone looked happy and clangled at me and i went blushing to sit on my friends

"remind me to kill wichever one of you beeches put my name down for this!-" i said but i was smiling

"LOL" shouted tsumiki "it wasnt us you no!"

"and the winner is...EVANGELIANA JECCISA HONDA! " the principal screamed extatically. I went back up onto the stage and shock his hand and everyone appladed me and screamed my name except for saionji and sonia who looked like they were about to kill me, lmfao. My eyes strayed to where airou stood gazing baldly at me. I all most fainted right then at the sight of him looking so hawt and gorgeous. I dnt think anyone else had noticed but he had a MASSIVE erection it was so hawt and sexoy. I saw sonia and saionji storming out of the room angry that i had won, and I smiled.

Later on i walked home happily, then a car purred up beside me. It was aouri!

"get in the car i'll drive thee home sweet lady" he said in his beautiful old fashioned speech. I did as he told me without knowing were quiet for a minite

"you were awesome tonight, you have a stunning voice like silk and satin in the moonlight. You looked beyond beautiful up on that stage, like an old painting in a church. i wanted to charge right at u and kiss thine lips right there" he still had a huge erection and i wanted to touch it so badly but i didnt.

"i think SONIA might have had somethin to say about that!" i snapped "where is she neway?"

"at home sulking cause she lost the contest and had a total hissy fit and cryed for hours because thee was better than her in the contest"

"how mature" I said sacastically. At that moment airou pulled his car to the side of the road and looked me in the touched my hand and I slapped him hard in the face

'YOU WILL NEVER TOUCHE ME AGAIN U SICKO!" I wailed and kept hitting him in the face and chest "last week I fuckin BEGGED u to sex on me and you turned me down! I have never been so humilated in all my frickin LIFE! Watt the hell is wong with u? One mimite your all over me and the next its like i dnt even exist! dnt fuckin touch me. EVERR!"

"its complecated liaa my lady. Im sorry i hurt thine feelings. Its just i cant resist thee, but i cant be with thy either. I never ment to drag thou into this mess, its not thee fault i totally ruin everything. Im so SO SORRY. IM DESPISABLE!"

"its me or her "i said bluntly

"i cant make that choice liaa - he wept

"you are going to have to!"

"first thee have to tell me who thou relay are!" he said "who were thy parents?what are thee?"

"my mom dies when I was bored , I never new my father. Thats it." i said

"we BOTH no thats not the full story. Your a vampire, like me"

-omfg frist im a drak lard now im a CAMPIRE!? i'm NOT a frickin vampire! I think id have noticed u total dipshit"

"you don't drink human blood"- he asked

"i dont drink any blood u asshole. Is this ur idea of a joke, cos no ones laughing!" i got out of the car and ran away feeling insulted.i didnt want to see that stupid hawt jerk ever again! I went home. But i couldnt get rid of the memory of his sharp erection and deadly cold body. i cut myself and went to sleep in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airou Himura (along with the barista referenced in the previous chapter) is actually not my character, though I wish he was. He belongs to an abuser, so I’m reclaiming him.  
> Airou was actually used with full permission at the time I originally wrote this, but I decided to keep him in here despite me and my friend's falling out because a. I'm too lazy to change him back to Gundham, and b. his creator is a jackass and I'm in the mood for some petty revenge.


	7. The curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Evangeliana and Airou get it on and some other things happen. Oh, and we find out who Eva's father is.

Chapter 6

AN - dnt all just attack me for the things writen in this chapter about Liaas parents, i havent explaned everything yet an it will make more sense later.

The curse

-Oh aouri with your skin so white

Your eyes like rubies out of sight

Pale angel in my eyes

Hair like dark midnite skies-

I read the words of my poem out quietly. I had written a poem about Airou, i just couldnt help myself. I hated myself for doing it but i couldnt get him out of my mind and it was the only way i could deal with my feelings. Soddenly my mind went black and i felt into a trance. A tall pale man stood in front of me all ghosty and misty like he was only half there.

"my daugher? My daughter?" he moaned

"who are you?" i wispa quietly

"i am your FATHER! I AM YU NARUKAMI FROM PERSONA 4! Your in terror and peril my daugher! Beware the vampire boy called airou!"

"why?" I said

"you mussent let him sex you or the curse your mother tried to protect you from will fall on you...you'll become a VAMPIRE! And you will never be safe! Only as a human can you be safe from them..." then he faded and I was awake and uncle haiji was standing at my door.

"take ur clothes off now you moldy slut! " said uncle haiji and he smiles horribly with his yellow teeth

"no i wont" i screamed but uncle haiji came over and hit me. I was strong for my size but he was a huge fat man like 300 pounds in weight and stronger than me even thou he only had on arm. He took my clothes off and chained me to the bed . I new he was going to rape me again. But at that moment someone came running into the room and strangled uncle haiji with a rope and knocks him out cold. Uncle haiji laid there gasping and i looked up at...AIROU!

"omg my sweet lady" he cried! "what has this frightful asshole been doing to thee?"

"he's been raping me and hitting me" i weeped sadly as airou unchained me and i put my clothes on. Airou turned away whale I dressed so he wasnt perving on me , and he looked down at the poem I had wroten.

"for truth!these are the most beautiful words I have ever seen, it makes me feel so very moved" he cried "i wish i wasnt promised to someone else then i could write poems for thee"

"why are u promised to sonia anyways" i ask

" Be cause i made a promise and i cant' break it, it would be rude and ungentalmanly. Sonia never used to be like she is now,when i fist met her she was sweet and shy and was never nasty about everybody but she has changed and so have her freinds. I dont know watt made her change, maybe it is mine fault, she just seems angry all the time now. And the worst part is that this conflict shalt never be resolved."

"Yah that makes sense I guess" i said.

We left the house and went to walk in the woods. We talked about loads of things and it turned out we had a lot in comnon but were not gonna show it lol. We liked all the same music and movies and books and stuff, it was like magic.

"you know maybe sonia is unhappy be cause you guys are not in love like u used to be, and u should brake up with her so she can move on and be with the first guy who was in this and your can both be happy" i say

"she all ways used to say that shed kill herself if I left her. I could not be responsable for her death! I just don't get what has happened to her she used to be nice and sweet like thou my lady. And now i am falling in love with thou and it is all such a darn mess!" He hit a tree in frustration and it broke. He was so strong, i guess cause he was a vampire.

"your falling in love with me?" i ask, my cheeks going all red and my heart starting to sore

"omg, forget I said that!" he looked relay embarassed and it was so cute. He had a big erection too.

I retched out and grabbed his hard throbbing male object. We couldn't controll ourselves any more and we both fell down on the floor and got naked and made love. It was amazing and lasted hours and I had never been so happy in my life i felt like i coud die with happines. But after a while airou started to freak out and cry.

"I HAVE BEEN SUCH A FOOL!" he screamed "i should not have let that hapen! I hope thee can forgive me, i must return to Sonia!" and he ran away.

I could not believe it. It was like my world was caving in all about me. i was so socked and angry i could not even cry or scream. But as i lay there i started to fell diferent, like RELAY diferent. I suddenly remembed watt my father had said to me about not making sex with airou or he woud turn me into a vampire! My skin was getting all hard and pale and my eyes could suddenly see a lot clearer than before! I could hear lots of little noises even form relay far away. I even wanted to drink blood!and i could smell a human comin closer, he was almost here

"There you are you horrid SLUG " it was uncle haiji "where have u been? I'm goin to rape u now!"

Something in me snaped. I jumped at him and broke his neck and drank his blood! i had always ben strong for my size but now i was SUPER strong!He looked so surprised and it was so GOOD! Soon i dropped him on the floor and he was...dead!


	8. Surprises!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma finally shows up in this godforsaken thing. Hopefully this time he won't go around giving random kids guns.

thanx for the revews!

Chapter 7 - Surprises!

I woke up sheepishly and wandered where I was for a minute. I got out of bed, wandering if all the things that had hapened to me last night were just a dream. I went downstairs for breakfast and sat down with Taichi and Hiroko. THey look at me and smiles adoringly.

"wow liaa i love your new hair and contat lenses, your look so beautiful!" said hiroko with her face all bright and happiness.

I got up and look in a mirror. Holly shite! I looked totally diffrent! For the first time I could see my face was truely beautiful, it was even prettier than before. My eyes were a weird pinkcolor like wet pools of despairing blood in distant medows,and my ebony black hair seemed to shimmer like the deep dark sky in midnight, with the purple streaks shining like neon lilac. I was radiant and magical and looked awesome. My skin was even more pale than before and my features more delicate and queen-like, my nose was small and dashing and my cheeks were high and pale and my chin was soft but majestic. I was amazed. Suddenly the phone rang and nuked me out of my silent staring. Taichi answered it.

"what? oh my god! Your kidding! This is inconsideratable!" and he hung up

"whats happened honey?" Hiroko asked smiling

"uncle haiji is died, it looks like he was ripped apart by a wild beast! I feel so sad! he was my brother"

I suddenly remembered what I had done, and i screamed and ran to school. I felt so awful and giulty for what I had done! I new uncle haiji was a perv and a rasist and even thou he had raped me and tied me up and spanked me and made my life hell I still shoudnt have killed him! I was going to explode with guilt. i ran through the forest towards the school but suddenly a large thing appeared in front of me. it was a bear - a big black and white teddy bear! it was huge and fluffy and realy cute and it had a big belly and one red eye just like my brithsign, but I was scared as this was a totally weird thing to happen.

"greetings evangalaina! upupupupupupupu!" it said - i was totally freaked out - since when did giant teddy bears live in Towa City? And since when did they SPEAK? I was totally confused

"WTF?" i screamed!

"I'm a teddy bear, my name is Monokuma-tarako but you can call me Mono."

"A talking TEDDY BEAR?" i shouted furiusly

"I cannot talk like humans can, but your not human anymore so you can understand me. You can talk to animals. You probably have other powers too you just don't know it yet upupupupupupupupupu"

"like watt?" i said

"I dunno, touch that tree" said Mono, smiling at me. I touched the tree and consentrated hard and even though it was winter the tree suddenly started to bloom huge bunches of flowers. The flowers cascadad down like a river onto the bare forest floor lik charry blossoms in some anime or something. i took my hand away in horror. The flowers were so beautiful they made me think of airou. then i remembered how he had left me after we had made love, and i became angry. I touched another tree and it burst into flames. It was as if the trees turned into things that somehow reflected how I was feeling!

"OMG, how is this possible?" i said

"Don't ask me I'm just a teddy, upupupupupupu" said Mono with a big grin and he raised his eyebows,"but I'm so happy to find a person who can understand my speaking! i al; ways wanted a human friend! will you be my human friend?"

"well yah ok" i said, "but i have to go to school now so I'll see you later Mono ok?"

"that's cool" said Mono "i'll see you later"

I ran away and was totaly weirded out by my meeting with Mono. I was almost in a trance at school and even though people starred at me and made coments about my new apperance I had never cared less.

in gym class I ran around dressed in my gym clothes. i was playing dodgball and the shsl cleerleaders kept throwing there balls at me realy hard like biaches but i was dodging them at the speed of light. Koizumi came over to me and tries to hit me over the face with her balls and I slapped her in the face.

"WTF you freaky goth tudor bitch!" she shouted with her ugly face flapping like a big bag

"leave me alone yeah?" i said looking more beautiful than ever

"no - ill never leave u alone becase your so werid! what has hapened to your face its like your from another planet, your so pale and delicateits freaking everyone out and we all hate you!"

I was so mad i pushed her but when my hands touched her arms her skin started to blister and froth in a totally gross way and she got struck by a bolt of wasnt dead or anything but she looked totally disgusting and she got taken to the hospital by soomeeki who was the shsl norse.

I didnt look for my friends and after gym class I sat in the changing rooms after everyone has left and cried becase I felt so sorry for watt I had done to uncle haiji efven tho he was a rappist who raped me and to koizumi. I was sat there wearing a very short leather mini-dress and pink ripped tights and a lightning bolt necklace and a gothic top hat with feathers on it. Suddenly I heard a voices from behind me

"Liaa? Liaa? It is I Airou Himura!" said airou. i turned to kook at him and he gasped in a high piched way and fell over onto the floor. I was mad at him and totaly upset about other stuff so i didnt check to see if he was ok. He got up in a minute.

"I fainted Liaa, thou is so sexy and exqisite i lost my contentioness. Thy face is even more sacred and filled with shinning glory than before, I am amazed" but then he noticed I was crying tears of soft pink bloodand he said "what is wrong with thee?" said Airou

"I killed someone Airouru! I killed my uncle and drank his blood and I think I made koizumi get stuck by lightning"

"its ok Liaa he was evil and noone cares about koizumi"Airou says to comfort me and he put his arms round me

"still watt i did was awfull and anyways GET OFF ME!" i stood up and shock him off me "dont come near me ever again! I havent forgiven you for whatt happened last night! We did sex and you left me there in the forest!"

"I'm sorry! I cannot stay away from thee and yet I cannot be with thee either" he cried and threw his hands up and weeped

"make your mind up Aiorora! this is a serious thing! Ether stay here with me now and screw me and be with me forrever or leave and go be with Sonia! Make youre choice right now!"

"I choose thee Evanglenia! Sonia is a big mean bear and I cant be with her anymore! I will never leave thou side again my lovley damsell!"

He started to cry and I kissed him. He was so amazing. His red eyes and tussled enoby hair and pale skin made me want to screw him all the time, I'd never seen anybody look so perfect. I took off my dress so I was only wearing my underwear and i sat on his knee and we kissed a lot. He touched me all over and I felt dizzy and week.

"Do you mean it airou? You'll be mine forrever?"

"I does, i shall be thy mate" he said beautifully in his smooth hot velvet voice

I found some handcuffs on a bench for literally noreason and I tied him to a hook. he was unable to move and i took his pants down and looked at his throbbing lavender man-fruit thing. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I put it in my mouth and sucked it and he thrusted madly untill he had an orgasm in my mouth. The hot juice flowered in my mouth and it was magical. Sodenly a voice came from behind me

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU EVIL URSINE PEOPLE? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH AND NOW I AM GOING TO KILL MYSELF!"

It was Sonia Nevermind!


	9. The Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After more than a month of disappearing because of life and depression and stuff, the author concludes the horrid tale. Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long. School and writer's block really suck. But I'm finally here to conclude this crap.

hey guys sory its been so long since an update, i hav been so busy latley. sooooo..i had a fight with my old beta but i have a new 1 now an she is helpin me byut she is on vacaton this wk and next so i promise i will sort the spellin mistaks out wen i can! 

Chapter 8 - the Kidnap

I sat alone in the changes rooms, i was all most naked and looked awsome with my exotic lithely hair falling down over my face like a curtan of soft black ebony with bits of purple in it. but I didnt care how beautifull or eqxisite I was any more. Airou was gone. he had left to follow Sonia to stop her from killin herself and i was SO mad. how coud he leave me like that after sayin sonia was a bear and he didnt like her no more? I was pissed! and the tears were falling down my face like a tepid summer rain of misery and woe. So i went home and skipped school and sat in my room in my black corset and leather panties and i smoked some drugs and started to weep.

taichi came in and made a big smiley face.

"hi liaa! I didnt no you were home! how was school today?" (he didnt notice i was smokin drugs he thougt my cigarete of pot was a chapstick)

"it sucks!my life sucks and i want to DIE!" i scremed and my eyes glitered with beauty.

"u teenagers and ur problems, LOL!" he said laughing a lot, and i knew he thougt i was just some silly kid wineing about homework and dumb boys and despair and stuff. he didnt no i had killed a man and lost the love off my life and had made koizumi get hit by lighting and that all the kids at school thougt i was a freak becase my face and bodys were so diffrent from everyone elses.

"taichi your a good person but ur SO FUCKIN DUMB! YOU ASSHOLE!" i shouted at him and i threw my ashtray at his head WITHOUT TOUCHING IT (i could make stuff move when i was angry now...it was so weird! why did this have too happen to me!)

"haha, i guess your right" he laughed (he thougt i was joking, i wasnt spoiled or anythin) "its so nice havin you hear liana, your so pretty. i swear your even prettier than before! and i think your boobs hav grown!"

"yeh i no they are like an E cup now" i said.

Taichi smiled and patted me on the head and left.

I was so sick of bein treated like a kid and no one listenin to me that i got up and got dresed in a long black dress and took some pills (of drugs) and went out to the local nightclub which was called Despair BUllet - it was a goth club were all the cool people went in towa city. sonia probably had never even heard of it, LOL! i met mono on the way and he came with me. we went to the club and got drinks and started dancing to the heavy metal music. ppl there stared at us cos i was so diffrerent looking and Mono was a teddy bear , but we didnt care we were havin so much fun we were SO drunk and had taken a lot of drugs so my head was fuzzy like there was snow everywhere.

"hi your called Liana arent you? I am Nidai and I go to your school" said Nekomaru Nidai who was tall and mussle with strait black hair like coal only soft and nice and not dry. he was tall. he was wearin a blue traksoot and brown wooden sandles. (AN - haha, that descripton sounded beter in my head, OH WELL!)

"hey whatever" i said. "why arent you with that girl i all ways see you with?

"you mean my GF owari," he said and locked soddenly very sad and started to cry and bite down hard on his lips.

"what is wrong Nidai?" i said

"the problem is i dont love her like she loves me. i am gay, and thats wrong, and i feel so horible about it!"

"REALLY?" he sed, and looked chocked with his mouth open."theres nothing bad about bein gay u no" i said.

"yeah, its proper normal and Mono is gay and everything " i said and Mono waved and Nidai waves back. he smiled and we all stared dancing together and Nidai gave us some of his drugs.

we had a relay good time and nidai met another gay guy called Hanamura who gave us the drugs and we all got in Monos car at the end of the night and i drove around while the others all had sex in the back of the car. (i was drunk but cos i was a vampire it was ok to drive i had beter reflex than humans!)

but soddenly somethin jumped into the road infront of us and i had to stop the car and get out. there was a man standin in the middle of the road he was tall and skinney and had white hair like the white feathers of a dove in the bright sunlight. he was good looking but he looked so angry i got out my samurai sword (i often have it with me!) but somone jammed up behind me and tore it from me, there were like ten people all grabbing my body in the darkness and they put a thing over my face so i coudnt see and they tied me up! Nidai Mono and Hanamura were too busy doing gay sex on each other to notice, i cud hear them grunting and humping and having orgasms on each other - it was so cute but now was SO not the time! The men who had caught me took me away and somethin hit me over the head and i was unconshous.

when i awoken i found myself in a small dark room and the tall skinney man was in front of me. i was strip down to my underwear and i was chained to a chair with some metal chains and i coudnt move.

"WHO ARE YOU YOU WANKY PERV!" i shoyted.

"I AM KOMAEDA...THE ULTIMATE HOPE!" he yelled with his eyes rolling around in his face - he looked so mad and CRAZY!

"NOOOOOOO!" I scremed and i try to broke myself free but i was under so many heavy chains so i looked into his wagging face insted.

"Watt do u want from me? why am i here?" i say and i started to cry.

"YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SONIA NEVERMIND!" he shreeked and the drool was sloapping down his face just like rain only thick and foam-like. "YOU ARE A HALF-BREAD! Oh my god…. YOU SHOUD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORNE! YOUR FATHER WAS A PERSONA USER AND YOUR MOM WAS A MEGUCA! ITS WEIRD AND WRONG AND NOW YOUVE BROKEN SONIAS HEART! HALF-BREAD! HALF-BREAD! HALF-BREAD!"

This dude was insane, he was so angery he was jumpin up and down. But something he said had caugt my attention

.

"What do u mean my mom was a meduka?" I said.

"MY FATHER USED TO NO HER! SHE LIVED HERE IN TITTY TYPHOON AND SHE WAS A MEGUCA! SHE COUD MAKE FIRE COME FROM NOWERE AND CONTROLL THE WETHER AND TALK TO ANIMALS AND KILL WITCHES AND LOADS OF OTHER STUFF! SHE WAS A FREAK LIKE U!"

Of corse! It all made sense now! I was so shocked I fainted,

When i woke up Komaeda was in front of me and he was NAKED! He was smilling in a proper creepy way and looked totaly weird like a greasy frog thing and his male genital item was not nice like airous it was like a horible wet mushroom. he stroked my knee with it and i gapsed. whatt was he going to do to me! but sudenly before he coud come any closer the door of the room we were in burst open!

IT WAS GUDNAM!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot twist is repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it folks. I'm finally ending this thing. Hope you all enjoyed it, I had a fun time writing this back then.
> 
> I hope I won't disappear for months on end next time but I can't fully guarantee it because I'm so busy, but I'll try my best.
> 
> Also I don't think I'm going to be writing anything Danganronpa-related after this for personal reasons, but I hope someday I'll be ready to come back to it. Wish me luck, everyone.

“Wait a minute, wait, cut cut CUT! CUT!!!” Fluffy screamed from behind the camera as the studio lights went back on. “Gundham, where the hell have you been all this time? Didn’t you say you were quitting?”

“That was my initial desire, yes,” Gundham confirmed. “HOWEVER! After pondering over this matter, it dawned on me that performing in this ritual you call a movie is nothing more than a test to hone my dark powers!” Gundham threw his arms up and let out a booming laugh, and his hamsters lept out of his scarf. “TREMBLE BEFORE ME, MORTALS! FOR THE GREAT GUNDHAM TANAKA HAS RISEN FROM THE ASHES!!! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!”

… Silence.

The sound of chirping crickets echoed throughout the studio.

_Wait, since when did we have crickets?_

Fluffy finally broke the silence.

“Hate to break it to you Gundy, but we just finished filming. So you’re kinda late for completing your ritual of darkness or whatever the hell you call it. By the way, where’s Airou? He should’ve shown up for this scene.”

“I gave the petite vampiric child the chance to rest himself and recharge his dark energy,” Gundham explained. “I must say, he has an aura of darkness that rivals mine. But of course, no power rivals that of the SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE!”

“Eh, I’ll give Airou a pass since it was just for a 2-second moment,” Fluffy mumbled to herself, completely ignoring Gundham’s monologue.

Suddenly, the wall behind Nagito exploded and crumbled to pieces, causing “Eva” to scream. A piece of the wall flew past Nagito, inches away from his head, and landed on Fluffy’s film camera, crushing it. Fluffy cursed and screamed about how expensive the camera was and how Mahiru would lecture her about losing a perfectly good camera. When the dust from the explosion cleared, a boy around Fluffy’s age with long black hair and piercing red eyes was standing in the hole of the wall and carrying a tattered green jacket and black jeans in his arms.

“You forgot these back in the changing rooms. Please put some clothes on,” the boy said as he handed the clothes to Nagito. Fluffy facepalmed.

“Oh for god’s sake- Chiaki! Your boyfriend turned into Izuru again!” she called out and Chiaki ran onto the set, trying not to look at Nagito as he was putting his clothes back on. Chiaki took Izuru’s hand and dragged him off the set.

“Come on, Izuru. Let’s go play some Super Smash Bros. together.”

“That sounds really boring.” She patted his shoulder.

“We’ll see about that.” Once Izuru and Chiaki were off the set, Fluffy opened up the camera and checked the film inside.

Good. It was still intact.

Fluffy pulled the film reel out of the camera and smiled.

“Do you smell that, boys? And Natsumi,” she added. “That’s the sweet, sweet smell of a financial and critical success!”

“And also the smell of hope spreading across the world with our films, right?” Nagito questioned.

“Something like that, yeah.” 

“Oh yeah, the stupid film is done, big whoop. Now can someone please get me out of these damn chains?!” Natsumi screamed as she shook her goff wig off of her head. Nekomaru stepped back onto the set and broke the chains with ease. “Thanks.” She turned her attention to the destroyed film camera. “So yeah, guess our camera is busted now.”

“Hopefully our budget can cover a new one,” Fluffy responded. “But first…”

 

DaNgAnRoNpA

 

“Here’s your wage, just like you asked.” Fluffy tossed a wad of money onto a desk which was picked up by Airou. He grabbed the money and examined it carefully.

“Only 800?” the pale boy asked angrily. “All this hard work and torture and I only get 800 yen? What kind of joke is this? I can’t even buy a decent cup of coffee with this cheap paycheck!”

“Correction: your paycheck is 800 dollars,” Fluffy explained. “In yen that would be like almost 90,000. So you could buy yourself like 800 cups of coffee with this money. I’m sure the barista would appreciate some tips, too.” Airou’s expression softened a bit.

“So… this is what I have to do to survive in this new world, huh?” Fluffy chuckled and patted Airou on the shoulder.

“Don’t stress about it, kid. I’m sure we can get you some model work, too. But hey, anything's preferable to going back to your old boss, honestly.” Airou pushed Fluffy’s hand off of his shoulder and looked at the money again. A small smile formed on his face. 

_90,000 yen, hm? This will be more than enough to buy a gift for my cousin when she returns home…_

“You did a good job today, Airou Himura.” Fluffy’s voice snapped Airou out of his thoughts. He averted his gaze back to Fluffy, who had extended her hand out to Airou with a grin. With less hesitation than the previous time, Airou grabbed Fluffy’s hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. “Now get the hell out of my office and go treat yourself to something nice,” Fluffy said playfully. The gothic model gave his new boss a small nod and got out of his seat, heading towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob before turning back to face Fluffy.

“I just remembered something,” Airou started. “Where exactly do all these films go when they are finished?”

“Ummmm…”

 

DaNgAnRoNpA

 

Somewhere in an unknown location and probably not even in the same dimension, a short young girl with golden hair in pigtails, unnaturally large eyes, and a cat-like grin was sitting on her couch reading a magazine entitled “Understanding Subculture and its Bitches.” The doorbell rang, and the girl ran over to the door and opened it. She was greeted by a taller young girl with long blue hair and the same unnaturally large eyes and cat-like grin.

“You got the porn?” the shorter girl asked in an uncharacteristically deep, gruff male voice. The taller girl nodded and held up a DVD case. Both girls headed back to the living room. The taller girl popped the movie into a DVD player as the shorter girl returned to the couch with a giant bucket of popcorn, then the taller girl sat on the couch next to her friend. The TV screen flickered and the movie began playing.

“Danganronpa Immortal”

_“Hi my name is Burgundy Twi’light Evangelion Alaina Taylor and I have long burgundy red hair (that’s how I got my name) with blue streaks and black tips that reaches my mid-back and mystic purple eyes like royal amethysts and a lot of people tell me I look like Megumi Ogata (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!).”_

“Dammit, I hate it when these pornos have plots,” the shorter girl complained. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned back into the couch. “Who the hell thought this was a good idea?”

“I dunno, my dealer won’t tell me where they get these pornos from,” the taller girl answered in a voice that was higher than her friend’s but still uncharacteristically male. “But hey, at least it’ll be better than that creepy ET porno we watched the other day. Now shut up and enjoy the movie.”

“Fine.”

 

POP TEAM EPIC

 

Somewhere in an unknown location and probably not even in the same dimension, a short young girl with golden hair in pigtails, unnaturally large eyes, and a cat-like grin was sitting on her couch reading a magazine entitled “Understanding Subculture and its Bitches.” The doorbell rang, and the girl ran over to the door and opened it. She was greeted by a taller young girl with long blue hair and the same unnaturally large eyes and cat-like grin.

“You got the porn?” the shorter girl asked in a high-pitched female voice. The taller girl nodded and held up a DVD case. Both girls headed back to the living room. The taller girl popped the movie into a DVD player as the shorter girl returned to the couch with a giant bucket of popcorn, then the taller girl sat on the couch next to her friend. The TV screen flickered and the movie began playing.

“Danganronpa Immortal”

_“Hi my name is Burgundy Twi’light Evangelion Alaina Taylor and I have long burgundy red hair (that’s how I got my name) with blue streaks and black tips that reaches my mid-back and mystic purple eyes like royal amethysts and a lot of people tell me I look like Megumi Ogata (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!).”_

“Dammit, I hate it when these pornos have plots,” the shorter girl complained. Her shoulders slumped as she leaned back into the couch. “Who the hell thought this was a good idea?”

“I dunno, my dealer won’t tell me where they get these pornos from,” the taller girl answered in calmer, more mature female voice. “But hey, at least it’ll be better than that creepy Ninja Turtles porno we watched the other day. Now shut up and enjoy the movie.”

“Fine.”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop Team Epic belongs to Bkub Okawa


End file.
